The present invention relates to a portable game used to play limbo.
The game of limbo is well known. In the most basic form, two people hold a bar above the ground or other surface while the player bends backwards to advance under the bar. By progressively lowering the bar, individual players will eventually not be able to go under the bar. The last player to go under the lowest bar is declared the winner. To unsure uniformity in the height of the bar, stands with bar holders may be used in place of the people holding the bar.